The Luck of the Irish
by spaz19892000
Summary: What if Lindsay had a connect to the Gang in Snow Day?  What if she risked it all to save the man she loves, four friends, and two random cops?  How would that have went? DL
1. Chapter 1: Thank God

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…Everything is the handy work of CBS…This is only the product of their inspiration for my writing…PLEASE DON'T SUE**

**A/N: This a alternate universe kind of take on the event of Snow Day…Difference begin with Lindsay and her connection to the Warehouse…Mostly follows the event of the episode with alternate ending.**

* * *

_Thank God I switched shifts with Lindsay, _Danny thought to himself,_ otherwise it would be her in here. God knows what they would have done to her. _

"Adam, you okay?"

"I don't think we're getting through this one Danny."

"Hey you listen to me okay? We are getting through this. I know you're not used to this but trust me it'll all be okay. Just hang in there okay?"

Adam nodded, somehow hearing Danny tell him it was going to be okay helped. He had always admired Danny but always thought Danny didn't really like. Now he knew that they were friends. Suddenly one of the guys who had taken them hostage came up to them.

"Do you two work with someone named Lindsay Monroe?"

Neither Danny nor Adam answered. When the man realized that they were going to need a little pushing he put it gum to Adam's head.

"Answer or your friend here dies. Do you work with a Lindsay Monroe?"

Danny closed his eyes and turned his face away. _Forgive me!_ "Yes, we do."

Before the guy could say anything his partner came up and pointed a gun at Danny. He began shaking a walkie-talkie in the air.

"I got a guy saying he's Detective Flack with the NYPD. Is he or is he a fed looking to negotiate?"

Danny knew that Adam was in no state of mind to answer questions so he did. "He's really with the NYPD, he's not a Fed."

"That's very good news for you."

All of a sudden the walkie-talkie clicked and Danny and Adam heard Flack's voice.

"You put one of my boys on the line, let me hear their voice. Let me know the others are alive that'll definitely grease the wheels."

"Oh, all four of them are very much alive. There is only one way you get to find out for sure. The only cop that will get through that door unharmed is Lindsay Monroe. Either she comes in here or we kill everyone we've got. You have five minutes to make a decision before there aren't any more hostages."


	2. Chapter 2: Negotiations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…Everything is the handy work of CBS…This is only the product of their inspiration for my writing…PLEASE DON'T SUE**

* * *

"Oh, all four of them are very much alive. There is only one way you get to find out for sure. The only cop that will get through that door unharmed is Lindsay Monroe. Either she comes in here or we kill everyone we've got. You have five minutes to make a decision before there aren't any more hostages." 

(Outside the Warehouse)

Flack didn't hesitate, he wasn't going to let Lindsay go in and run the risk of her getting hurt or killed. Just as he was about to tell the guys on the other end that Lindsay snatched the walkie-talkie out of his hands.

"It's me Riley. It's Lindsay, what the hell do you want from me now?"

"Lindsay, muid cuan caill tú (we have missed you)."

"Riley cut the Gaelic. Tell me what you want."

"Fine Lindsay. I want you to come in here alone. No cops, nobody but you."

Flack went up to Lindsay and whispered in her eye. "Lindsay it could be a trap. Kill you and everyone else. Or they could just want to hurt you. It's a bad idea."

"Riley, you think I'm stupid. If I'm coming in then you let Detective Flack come in with me. Otherwise no deal."

The walkie-talkie went silent. For a moment both Flack and Lindsay believe that the men inside were going to kill all their hostages. Then they heard the click.

"Fine. But just the two of you. Come in right now."

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short but just want to get a feel for if people like…R&R and let me know what you think. PS Sorry if the Gaelic's not right I had to use the internet. :(**


	3. Chapter 3:Realizations

* * *

"_Fine. But just the two of you. Come in right now." _

(Inside the Warehouse)

Danny felt pure fear course through his veins. Was it a trap? What did they want with Lindsay? Danny wanted so much to yell to Lindsay not to come inside, but he didn't. _If I do that then they'll probably knock me out. I can't let that happen, I know Flack is with her but if something goes down I have to be wake if she needs my help._

Suddenly the walkie-talkie clicked and Danny heard Lindsay's voice come over it.

"Okay Riley, we're coming in. Where do we go once we get inside?"

"Come all the way to the back of the warehouse. There's a transport trailer with it's back opened. That's where we are with the hostages and machine guns. Thought you may want the detail Lindsay."

Then the walkie-talkie clicked again and the man holding it turned to his partner.

"It seems Lindsay hasn't changed that much. She's still a stubborn-ass bitch. I wonder if she figured out that Jack's behind the gas leak at her lab. Come to think of it ain't Jack going to be surprised we nabbed her?"

"Yeah, looks like it'll be a good day after all."

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NYCSI NY CSI NY**

(Outside)

Lindsay began to hurriedly take off the bulletproof vest she was wearing. When Flack realized what she was doing he tried to stop her but Lindsay just waved his hands away.

"Lindsay, are you out of your mind. They have guns, and they sound like they don't like you. You need to keep the vest on." Flack saw that he was having no effect on her and decided to take the next step. "Fine Lindsay, if you go in without a vest so am I."

Lindsay looked at him trying to think how to explain that he had to but it would be better if she didn't. "Flack, listen to me. These guys, I know them. They won't hurt me; their boss would kill them. You on the other hand, they won't hesitate, if they think it'll make a point. So you have to wear the vest and it would be better for everyone if I didn't. Now lets go before he thinks we're not come."

With that Lindsay led the way to the front door. She and Flack both flank a side of it as Lindsay pulled it open. She didn't see anyone there so she motioned for Flack to follow her. Once they had both slipped in Lindsay turned around and shut the door. Turned around to see Flack scanning the build with his gun drawn. Lindsay light grabbed his shoulder to get his attention before she whispered to him.

"Don you may need that gun later. If they see it now they'll take it. Don't put it back in the holster put it in the waist band of your pants they won't check there."

Flack nodded that he understood and did as Lindsay had suggested. Lindsay smiled at him trying to express that it was going to be okay, before she lead him through the warehouse.

Lindsay really had no idea where she was going in the warehouse so she decided to just walk in a straight line to the back. Suddenly she saw the trailer Riley had told her about, she suddenly felt scared. She really didn't know what to expect from this encounter, but she knew she couldn't stop. Danny and Adam were in that trailer and she knew that she was, at that moment, the only chance they had to survive. So, with a quick glance to make sure Flack was right behind her, Lindsay continued walking out into the open. _Here goes everything._

The men looked up and saw Lindsay walking toward them with, who they guessed was, detective Flack. Riley laughed at he saw Lindsay expression of determination.

"Well hello there doll-face. Max go get the good detective and bring him here with the other hostage."

The other man jumped down, rough grabbed Don's arm and practically dragged him to the trailer. Then digging the gun into Don's back he persuaded Don to get in the trailer. Seeing Danny and Adam immediately Don went straight for them. He was relieved when the two guys didn't say anything to him.

Glanced behind him to make sure their new friend had gotten settled before turning back to Lindsay.

"Now Lindsay, Why don't you come up here with us to talk. I'm sure your two colleagues here would like to you're alright and I'm sure you would like to know the same about them."

Never taking her eyes off Riley Lindsay approached the trailer. Once she got to the trailer she hopped up. Still she didn't take her eyes off Riley.

"Flack, are they okay?"

"They're alive, but they both need EMS."

"Okay, guys hang in there. We'll have you both out of here in no time. Riley what's the deal why did you want to see me so bad? What's going down? Since when are you in control? What is Jack on vacation?"

"No, Jack's not on vacation. You didn't happen to stop by the crime lab before you came here did you?"

"Yeah, there was a gas leak-" Lindsay's mouth fell open and she just stared at Riley who started to smile. "That was Jack's doing. He's there to get the cocaine back isn't he?"

"Very good Lindsay. Although I have to say I thought that you would have had it by now. I guess you're just not as good as you used to be. Now I have to confess something. I never had any intention of letting any of the hostages go alive. So say good bye to your friends Lindsay."


	4. Chapter 4: Cat and Mouse

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating…slight writers block…working on it…R&R**

* * *

"_Very good Lindsay. Although I have to say I thought that you would have had it by now. I guess you're just not as good as you used to be. Now I have to confess something. I never had any intention of letting any of the hostages go alive. So say good bye to your friends Lindsay."_

"No, wait."

Lindsay didn't hesitate, the minutes she saw Riley move toward Flack, Danny, Adam, and the cops she knew how to stop him. She ran right between the barrel of his gun and its targets. She knew Riley wouldn't shoot her or Jack would kill him, but that didn't stop her hands from shaking.

"Riley, wait. I have a proposition for you, you still like to hunt?" Riley nodded and Lindsay nodded back. "Good, that's good. Here's an idea, we'll play cat and mouse. I'll run and you hunt me down. The usual gang rules apply, you immobilize me and bring me back here to show Max."

"That's a really nice idea there Lindsay, but what are the rewards for winning? There's got to be something in it for the winner."

"Yeah, sure-" Lindsay paused, she knew what she had in mind but she wasn't sure Riley would go for it and she really needed him to go for it. "Winner takes control of the situation and they pull the strings. You in?"

"Interesting, so if I win and decide to kill the hostages, I get to kill the hostages, or if you win and want to kill me, you kill me?" Lindsay nodded. "Yeah that's a good deal. One thing you got to make sure your friends there know there's no helping."

Lindsay glanced over her shoulder at Flack and the guys. "There won't be a peep from them will there?" Flack nodded. "Now you got to give me a two minute head start."

"Sure, starting now, but get going princess."

With that Lindsay ran past Riley, jump down from the truck and disappeared between the many trucks. _There's got to be somewhere to go from here, _Lindsay thought, _there the cab of that transport got a sleeper. It's really dark; they'll never see me in there. _Lindsay ran straight to the transport and crawled in the cab. She had just gotten herself hidden in a dark corner completely out of view when heard Riley yelling.

"You know what Monroe? I don't feel like waiting any more for you, here we come."

Lindsay heard Riley and Max jump from the trailer where she had left them and slowly head toward her. She listened as they stopped jus outside the truck she was in. She heard Riley tell Max to go one way and that he would go another. Lindsay didn't move until their footsteps were distant sounds. Slowly Lindsay stood up and silently jumped from the cab of the truck. The only problem was she jumped just as Riley turned around.

The minute Riley saw Lindsay jump out into the open he began shooting at her. Of the fifteen or so shots he fired one hit her in the leg. Much to his dismay the shot wasn't good enough because Lindsay started running back toward the trailer. Riley cursed aloud knowing that Lindsay had enough of a head start to have time to hide.

As Lindsay ran back toward the trailer containing the hostages she felt the shearing pain in her leg steadily intensify. She knew by running she was probably doing more damage to the injury but she didn't have time to worry about that. As she came up on the trailer she notice another trailer with a ladder leading up to a second story platform. Without thinking Lindsay took off her sweater and wrapped it around the wound in her leg so she wouldn't leave a blood trail, she then sprinted to the ladder, climbed up it taking it two bar at a time and hid behind one of the pillars on the platform. Below her she heard Riley curse as he realized he'd lost her again and he headed of to the other end of the warehouse. Lindsay shifted so that she could look around without giving her position away, she could see neither Riley nor Max. She shifted back to her original position when something to her right caught her eye. She looked over to see a familiar face with a finger over her lips to signal Lindsay to stay silent.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

She shifted back to her original position when something to her right caught her eye. She looked over to see a familiar face with a finger over her lips to signal Lindsay to stay silent.

Lindsay could believe what she was seeing; sitting there beside her was detective Jennifer Angell. Lindsay hadn't seen her in forever. Since she had moved to New York Lindsay had become very close to Jen. They had become sisters of sorts and loved spending time together, but lately they hadn't been able to get together. It was either Jen was off and Lindsay was working or visa versa, and then Lindsay went to Montana. Lindsay, at the time accepted it telling herself that neither her nor Jen could fault the other; they both knew and understood what the job was.

Not wanting to make a sound but curious as to why Jen was here, she decided to silently mouth her questions.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Heard about hostages, thought you could use some help." _

Lindsay nodded, grateful for the help she knew she so desperately needed. Lindsay watched at Jen scanned the platform they were on, when she suddenly stopped, her eyes falling on a door a few metres behind Lindsay. Lindsay followed her gaze and also noticed the door. She looked back to Jen who point at Lindsay, then herself, and then pointed to the door. Lindsay nodded her agreement and together the two crawled to the door. Upon arriving at that the door the two of them made a quick scan of the floor below. Seeing neither of their captures, Jen opened it without making a sound, allowed Lindsay to crawl inside the room and quickly followed her inside, Jen then closed the door silently. Both women leaned up against the door and began whispering to each other, whispering at a volume just barely audible.

"So, Lindsay the uniforms outside said you knew the guys inside. Who are they?"

"They're part of a Ireland based gang here in New York. The two downstairs are the underdogs to a guy named Jack O'Donnell. The three of them grew up in Ireland, a town called Limerick and they've been best friends since they were three years old. They joined a gang when they were seventeen, found out the gang was here in New York and found a way to legally move here and they became part of the New York branch of the gang."

"How do you know all this?"

"I know it all because the guy Jack, he's my mom's younger sister's son. I was sent to Ireland for a month every year to go stay with them. Jack and I are pretty close, like brother and sister, whenever we see each other he leaves the gang at home and never mixes me with that life. He's behind this all, he's always been really protective of me, so I assume two things. One is he thought I had the day off and two he's going to be super pissed when he finds out Riley brought me into this."

"So you have no connection to the gang other then loving your cousin?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Okay then, that's good enough for me. So we need a plan, got any ideas?"

Lindsay looked around the room. _There has to be something in here that can help us_, she thought to herself. Just then she spotted it. At the other side of the room was a PA system; it had a stationary microphone and two headset microphones. _That's it!!_

"Jen see that PA system over there?" Jen nodded. "Well it's got two headset microphones. Which means we can be anywhere in the warehouse and everywhere at the same time."

"Brilliant Lindsay."

With that the two of them got up and headed to the PA. They each grabbed headset and put it on. When they were all wired up they went back to the door and got back on all fours. Jen once again opened the door and they crawled toward the ladder. Looking down to make sure neither man was around they climbed down, Jen going first. As Lindsay climbed down she once again was reminded of the wound she had to her leg. _Great now it decides to hurt when I've almost got us all out alive._

When Lindsay was safely on the ground her and Jen ran to the large pile of crates in front of the trailer, which still contained Flack, Danny, Adam, and the two officers. Upon positioning themselves behind the crates they both noticed two crowbars. They looked from the crowbars to each other. Jen smiled at Lindsay.

"One each Monroe." Lindsay nodded as Jen grabbed the crowbars and handed one to her.

Lindsay took a deep breath. "It's now or never." With that she switched on her headset and there was an echoing _click_, over the speakers.

"Riley, you really disappoint me, you know that? You shot me in the leg and you still can't find me. That's really sad. The same goes for you Max."

"Why you little BITCH!" Lindsay and Jen could tell by the increasing volume of Riley and Max's voice that they were head this way.

Riley continued to yell at Lindsay even though he had no idea where she was. "When I get my hands on you, screw what Jack'll say I'm going to kill you. No wait, I'll have a little fun with you and then I'll kill you." At this Max laughed and added; "Me too."

Lindsay and Jen could tell that both Max and Riley were just on the other side of the pile of crates and facing the other way. With one final glance at each other they got up. Lindsay and Jen then swung the crowbars in their hands at Riley and Max, respectively. As soon as the crowbars connected with their targets the men hit the ground out cold. Jen stayed rooted to the spot as Lindsay ran around the pile of crates to check for pulses, and she found two strong ones.

"They're both still alive but the blows knocked them out cold. Jen, I need you to get EMS in here to take care of these two, Danny, Adam, and the two uniforms." With that Lindsay got to her feet and half ran half hobbled to the exit of the warehouse when she heard Jen yell after her.

"And where the hell are you going Lindsay? You've got a bullet in you're leg! You need to get checked out."

Lindsay turned around to face Jen. "I don't have time to get check and go to the hospital. I need to get to the crime lab, I'm the only one Jack will listen to. I have to stop him from hurting himself or anyone else."

"Lindsay he already made his choice you're only going to get yourself more hurt."

"He's practically a brother to me Jen, it's a risk I'm really to take for him." Lindsay turned back around and this time ran at full speed toward the door completely ignoring the pain now pulsing through her leg.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think?…I know I'm a bit of a drama queen but it's just the way my mind works…more coming…R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Doing Things Formally

Lindsay turned back around and this time ran at full speed toward the door completely ignoring the pain now pulsing through her leg.

As soon as Lindsay had made it through the door of the warehouse her eyes were over whelmed with the light. When she was able to focus she surveyed the sea of swat personal and officers.

"There are two suspects in there, they've been knocked out. Detective Messer and Mr. Ross are in need of medical attention. Also there are two uniformed police officers who do not appear to have any wounds but should be checked out anyway. Detectives Flack and Angell are waiting inside to assist and answer questions."

The minute Lindsay was done the sea of NYPD personal came toward her and entered the warehouse. There were so many people that nobody noticed her slip away to the SUV she had driven here earlier. She got in the vehicle, started it up and headed off toward the lab.

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

**(Inside the warehouse as all the officers and paramedics enter)**

Paramedics rushed into the warehouse and headed over to Flack who was waving them down.

"Over here, Ross and Messer are over here and needed medical attention."

The paramedics headed straight for them. The first two headed to Adam, they pour some disinfectant on the burns, wrapped them up and informed him he still needed to be taken to the hospital to see a doctor. The next pair headed to Danny who was leaning on Don's shoulders to keep from falling over. They brought his to the edge of the trailer and helped him sit down so that they could examine him better.

"Detective Messer, you definitely have a broken hand, and it seems a couple broken ribs. There's no way to tell if there's internal bleeding until we get you back to the hospital, there we'll-"

"Don, I'm not going to the hospital! Not until I'm sure Lindsay's okay."

Flack went to say something but was cut off by the paramedic. "Detective Messer, I'm sure the hospital will inform you as to your friend. Right now we are taking you straight to the hospital."

Danny, completely ignoring the paramedic looked at Flack. "I'm going to the lab, if I have to my way out of here I'm going."

Flack looked from Danny to the paramedic. "Do not move him from this spot until I get back are we clear?" The paramedic nodded. "Danny I'll be back in a second."

With that Flack head off to talk to Angell. Danny sat and watched as they discussed something. _Probably me,_ Danny reasoned as he watched Jen look from Flack to him and back to Flack. After a few minutes Jen nodded at something Flack had said and they both walked over to where Flack had left Danny and the paramedic. The former to whom they both flashed their badges, but Flack was the one who spoke.

"Okay, we're going to make this nice and formal. I'm detective Flack and this is detective Angell, we're both with the NYPD. We're sorry about the inconvenience this may cause you but we are going to accompany detective Messer here in the ambulance, which will be travelling not to the hospital but to the New York Crime lab first. Where it will wait until the three of us have heard and seen sufficient evidence to tell us that detective Lindsay Monroe is okay and well. After which point the ambulance will then travel to the hospital with myself, detective Angell and detective Messer. Are we clear?"

The paramedic just shook his head. "Hey man, he's your friend, whatever you say."

"Good, now lets get the detective here on a stretcher and in the ambulance."

As the paramedic went to get the stretcher Don and Jen helped Danny down from the trailer. When both his feet were firmly planted on the ground Danny grasped Don's shoulder in his hand, half to steady himself and half as a friendly jester.

"Thanks man."

"Any time Messer."

The paramedic had now return and the three of them got Danny on to the stretcher and into the ambulance, which, as instructed by Flack, headed off to the crime lab instead of the hospital.

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

Lindsay pulled the SUV into the loading area at the crime lab. It was the only place she knew she could slip in with out anyone seeing her. She stopped the SUV, threw it into park, turned it off and jumped out. She went straight to the door praying that it was unlocked, she tugged slightly on the door and it swung open. _Thank God!_

Lindsay ran inside, turning around she made sure the door shut behind her. She turned around again and took in her surroundings. She realized that if she ran straight down the hallway she was in she would end up in the morgue. So Lindsay gathered what strength she had left to battle the pain emanating from her leg and ran as fast as she down the hallway.

Within five minutes Lindsay crashed into someone travelling down the same way she had just come from. Lindsay fell to the floor while the other person managed to catch their footing and remain upright. Before Lindsay could look at the person with whom she had just collided with she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Lindsay?!?"

Lindsay rolled over, sat up, and looked at the other person; it was Hawkes.

"Boy, am I happy to see you Hawkes." She smiled at him as he helped her to her feet.

When she was standing upright Hawkes took a second to check her over to make sure he hadn't hurt her when they hit. It was then that he saw the bullet wound.

"Lindsay, what the hell happened?"

"No big deal. I was trying to help some friends and the bad guys didn't like it so much. It's actually a pretty good story. I'll it to you when this is all over."

"You mean you know what's going on?"

"Yeah, again a long story. Hey where you headed?"

"Out the service exit to go get Flack. Why?"

"He's probably already on his way, he knows what's going on too. I know the guy leading this mission and I'm the only cop he'll listen to and definitely won't kill. The only problem is my leg is killing me and I don't think it'll make it much further without treatment. You think you could take a second to get the bullet out and bandage it up for me?"

"Absolutely."

Lindsay expected Hawkes to lead her done the hallway to the morgue but he didn't. Instead he shouldered his gun, put one arm behind her knees and the other under her arms and behind her shoulders and lifter off the ground. With Lindsay in his arms Hawkes headed toward the morgue.


	7. Chapter 7: Tough Cookie

Once Lindsay and Hawkes got to the morgue he helped her to sit on one of the tables. Hawkes then rummaged through some of the doors and came back with some tools. He immediately began working on her leg. He pulled the bullet out after five minutes of prying, through which Lindsay never even flinched.

_You're one tough cookie Monroe, no wonder Messer is head over heels for you. _Hawkes thought to himself as he put the bullet in a bedpan. He place a two inch thick wad of gaze on the bullet whole and began wrapping a bandage around her leg to hold it in place.

"I didn't stitch it up because it would be too painful and it could cause more damage without stitching anything closed on the inside." With that Hawkes tied a knot in the bandage to finish it up.

"Whatever you think is best Doc."

"Where are you headed now Lindsay?"

"I've got to find Jack, the one who planned all this."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, it's better if I go alone. You go and tell Flack what's going on in here. Thanks so much for the help Hawkes, I owe you."

"No, you don't owe me anything. You're a friend, one I would do anything for. You're welcome though."

After sharing a hug they both went their separate ways. Hawkes went back down the tunnel to get to Flack and Lindsay headed to the elevators. Lindsay boarded one of the elevators and hit the button for the twenty-third floor. She prayed that Jack was still in the lab and that she got to him before he did anything stupid or got himself killed. Before she knew it the bell dinged and the doors opened into the lab.

Lindsay slowly exited the elevator and slowly rounded the corner. What she saw shocked her. There in front of her were Jack and Mac. On her left was Jack with his gun pointed to Mac and her right stood Mac his gun on Jack. Mac was the first to notice her there.

"Lindsay get back down stairs now."

Lindsay shook her head. "I can't do that Mac."

Jack, who followed Mac line of sight, stared at Lindsay. "Linds, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be part of this."

"Well, you left dumb and dumber at the warehouse with two cops and two of my friends as hostages, Max and Riley took it upon themselves to make me part of it. Now Jack, I want to talk to you just you and me. So I'm going to walk over to my boss and take his gun, then you're going to let him leave this building and you and I are going to talk. Okay?"

Jack just nodded. Without wasting any time Lindsay walked up beside Mac and took his gun in her hands. She looked straight into his eyes.

"Mac, go now."

"I'm not leaving you here Lindsay, I'm staying."

"No, you have to go."

"Lindsay, he's got a gun. The minute I leave he's probably going to shot you. I'm not leaving."

"Mac, I can promise you he won't shoot me but he might shoot you. He going to let you leave and you are going to leave. Please Mac, trust me enough to know that I can handle the situation."

Jack was getting tired of this guy not taking Lindsay word for it so he decided to pipe up. "I won't shoot Lindsay. She family and the closest thing to a sister I have. I would die before I let her get hurt."

Mac looked from the man in front of him to his detective. Reluctantly Mac head off toward the elevators. Lindsay and Jack watch as he got into an elevator and as the numbers showed that he was descending.

Lindsay turned back to Jack. "Long time no see Jack."

Jack nodded.

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

_The paramedic had now return and the three of them got Danny on to the stretcher and into the ambulance, which, as instructed by Flack, headed off to the crime lab instead of the hospital. _

Angell, Flack, Danny, and Adam all arrived at the lab fifteen minutes after they had left the warehouse. Just as Flack and Angell opened the back doors of the ambulance Hawkes came running up to them.

"Flack we've got a situation in the lab. The gang whose drugs we seized this morning has taken the lab. I have no idea where Stella and Mac are now but I know they were alright last time I saw them. The entire building is in lock down, we can't get back in, and the way I came out locked behind me."

Just then Stella and Mac came running up to the ambulance. Stella smiled, as she looked everyone over. Her smile faded when she realized one of them was missing.

"Where's Lindsay?"

Danny looked up at the mention of Lindsay. He didn't know where she was or who she was with. All he knew was she was somewhere in the lab and there was no one in there to protect her if something went wrong. Hawkes was speaking when Danny came back to reality.

"I ran into her on my way out through the service corridor. She had a bullet wound to the leg and I took the bullet out and bandaged it up for her. She said something about knowing the guy who was leading the operation."

Mac nodded. "Yeah he's her cousin. They're both in the lab now. I think she going to try and talk him out of doing anything stupid and have him surrender himself."

Stella shook her head in disbelief. "We have to go in there after her."

Mac placed a comforting hand on Stella's shoulder. "We can't get in there, the entire building is in lock down. The only way to go is coming out. We all have to sit here and wait and hope that Lindsay knows what she's doing."

Danny stared past all his friends/co-workers and looked at the doors to the building. "If that guys so much as miss places one hair on her head, I swear I'm gonna kill him."

Every one of them nodded. They all considered Lindsay family and were ready to kill anyone who did anything to harm her. Now they just had to wait and see if any harm would come to her.


	8. Chapter 8:  Shots

* * *

Lindsay looked at Jack still holding his gun and laughed. She put the safety on her's and throw it down the hall.

"We won't be needing these will we?"

"No we won't." Jack replied at he did the same with his gun.

Once he had thrown his gun away Jack walked toward Lindsay and took her in a hug. Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed her cousin to swing her side to side a few times. After placing Lindsay back on the ground Jack held her at arms length. He looked Lindsay up and down and his eyes finally met hers. She hadn't changed since the last time he saw, after all that was only about a month ago. Just looking at her brought back all the memories they shared from their childhood.

_She still looks as innocent as she did when she was the kid cousin my Aunt and Uncle would send to the Island to stay the summer with us. _Jack thought to himself. With this thought part of him wanted to yell at her for putting herself in this position and making her connection to the gang known and the other part want to scream and cheer out of pride for how she had stood up to her boss like that. The protective-part won out.

"Lindsay what were you think? Were you even thinking at all? Now you're boss is going to think you had something to do with all this. If you get mixed up in something like this the reputation that you worked so hard for will be shot to hell."

Lindsay, whose hands were still on Jack's shoulders, just look at Jack as if she hadn't heard a word he had said. "You're accent isn't the least bit thinner since you came over is it?"

Jack looked sternly at his baby cousin. "Now Lindsay, don't go changing the subject. It's a fine mess you've made of things."

Lindsay dropped her hands from his shoulders and took a few steps back before crossing her arms over her chest. "One, I wasn't changing the subject just making an observation. Two, I haven't made a mess of anything. The credit for my involvement lies solely with the two idiots you left at the warehouse."

"What are ya talking about Lindsay?"

"You left Max and Riley at the warehouse. Two of the only people who know I'm a cop. They took four hostages and during the negotiations they named me and said they wanted me to come in. It just sort of snowballed from there. They told me you were behind it so when I took care of them I rushed here to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Those gammy gacks! I should have known they do something like that."

"Yeah well you can't do anything about it now. So we have to figure out how to get you out of here alive."

Jack shook his head. "No. We going to go out there and I'll have you at gun point. At least that way no one will think you are involved."

Frustration boiled in her. She knew her cousin was just trying to protect her but he was going to get himself killed in the process. "Sure. That way everyone will think you're ready to kill a cop and will shoot you. Here's how we're going to do it." Jack went to protest but Lindsay gave him a look that silenced him. "I'll put you in cuffs and take you out. They'll arrest you. You'll probably get twenty-five to life for this but at least you'd be alive."

Jack smiled at his baby cousin. Never in his memory had he ever been this proud of her. "Isn't it me who is supposed to protect you? You are the baby." With that he turned his back on her and held his hands for her to cuff them. Lindsay so and turned him to face her. Jack noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Jack we're family and family isn't just about the oldest protecting the youngest. It's about protecting each other no matter what." With that Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "I love ya cuz."

Jack could feel the tears coming to his eyes but pushed them back down. He had to be strong. "I love you too Lindsay."

They brook apart and Lindsay led Jack to the elevator. Once inside Lindsay pressed the "G" and they decended to the ground floor in silence. Once the doors opened Lindsay wrapped her left hand around Jack's slightly bent right elbow and made sure he stayed close and beside her. Jack knew that this was so no one would shoot. They reached the front doors and Jack heard Lindsay take a deep breath before she opened the door and pulled them both through it.

As the two of them passed through the door they were greeted by the sound of hundreds of guns cocking. Lindsay gripped tightened on Jacks elbow and he could practically hear her heart beating. Lindsay, scared for both her and Jack held up her free hand.

"Don't shoot, the suspect is in cutody, don't shoot."

But Lindsay's plea came too late. Suddenly there was a burst of gun fire and Lindsay felt Jack fall to the floor. Lindsay looked to her left and saw her cousin bleeding to death from about five bullet holes all over his body. She dropped to her knees and pulled his head onto her lap.

"Jack, Jack, can you hear? Say something Jack?" Suddenly Jack began coughing as blood pooled in him mouth.

"Lindsay, I - Love - you - kid." With a final gasp for air Jack's eyes shut and his head rolled to one side on Lindsay's lap.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lindsay screamed before her entire world went black.


	9. Chapter 9:  Waking Up

* * *

Lindsay shot her eyes open allow the pure white light of the room flood her retinas forcing her to shut them again. Before attempting to open her eyes again Lindsay decided to use her other sense to help her get her barrings.

Touch, the first thing she notice was the feeling of her right hand in someone elses. It was a strong, muscular hand, obviously male, it was familar but she couldn't place it. Secondly she felt the cold sensation of circular disks stuck to her chest and she realized that she was hooked up to a heart monitor.

Smell, Lindsay inhaled deeply and was bombarded with the smell of disinfectant. _That has got to be the worst part about hospitals, the smell. _Lindsay thought to herself as she crinkled her nose.

Next was sound. Lindsay could hear seven different breathing patterns, five of which consisted of snores. _So there's seven people sleep in this room and one is holding my hand._ Lindsay reasoned to herself.

Lindsay decided that now would be a good time to try opening her eyes. This time she opened her eyes very slowly and was not force to shut them. Slowly the room came into focus. The hand that had seemed so familiar, Lindsay now saw, belonged to Danny who had fallen asleep on the side of her bed. Lindsay looked around the room to find the rest of the team scattered around it. Flack was sitting in the middle of couch against the left wall, on his right was Angell asleep with her head on his shoulder and on his left was Stella in the same position. At the foot of the bed Hawkes sat in a chair with his head resting in his arms on the end of her bed. To her left she found Adam asleep in another chair. Finally on her right sleeping in a chair beside Danny's was a sleeping Mac.

Danny, Lindsay began staring at their entwinded hands. She had almost lost him today, because of those idiots Riley and Max. Suddenly Lindsay felt her hand being squeezed and she looked to Danny's face to see him smiling at him.

"Hey Montana, I was beginning to wonder if ya were ever gonna wake up."

Lindsay smiled looking deep into his eyes. "Why Messer? Ya miss me?"

Danny brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss to her knuckles. "Like ya wouldn't believe. Lindsay, I just got you and I thought I was loosing you."

Lindsay squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "You're not getting rid of me that easy now Messer."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Just then they heard a movement come from the couch. They both turned to see Flack waking up. Smiling at Lindsay Flack spoke in a slightly raised voice.

"Hey everybody, look who's up!"

Sudden the room was filled with the sounds of five other people waking up. Everyone told Lindsay how happy they were that she was awake. After about twenty minutes of it Mac was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Lindsay, how much do you remember?"

Lindsay shut her eyes tight. Danny, who was still holding her hand squeezed it tight in silent encouragement.

"Everything."

The room fell silent. They all wanted to know the reason Lindsay had risked her life to go in after her cousin, but it seemed that no one had the courage to ask her about it. No one that is except Mac.

"Lindsay, why did you-"

"Why did I go in to the lab knowing that I could get hurt more, get killed, or have someone think I was part of the planned attack?" Mac nodded. "Well, I guess to understand that you have to understand the relationship Jack and I had. He is, was about five years older than me. Our moms are sisters, they were both born in the states but when my grandparents split up my aunt went to Ireland with their mother and my mom stayed here with their dad. My mom and my aunt stayed every close and ever since I was about five my mom would send me over to Ireland to stay with my aunt and my uncle for June and July. Jack was about ten at the time and had a little sister my age. His sister and I were best friends and since I spent so much time there he saw me as another little sister. When we were about ten during one of my visit Jack's sister and I caught pneumonia really bad.

Katherine didn't make and I almost didn't either. From the day Kat died Jack offically saw me as his little sister and treated me like one. When Jack was about twenty he joined a gang that had ties all over the world, including here in New York. When I told him I moved out here to New York I guess he kind of put in for a transfer. He moved out here about a month after me. We've been getting together once a week for dinner since he got here. He never brought the gang stuff with him, he made sure that life stayed completely cut off from me. Any last month he told me that there was a big job in the gang and that he would be able to come by for a month or so. I tried to ask he what it was but he just said not to worry about it. It wasn't until Max and Riley mentioned it in the warehouse that I put two and two together.

So the first chance I got I rushed to the lab to get to Jack before he did something stupid. He had been protecting me for more than fifteen years and so now it was my turn. Once you left Mac I told Jack that I would take him down in cuffs, I said that at least that way they would arrest him. He would go to jail for a long time but at least he'd be alive. I told him it was going to be saf-"

Lindsay reached up and wiped away the tears that had started falling and shifted her gaze from Mac to her lap. "I told him it would be safer. Guess I was wrong." Lindsay paused before looking back to Mac. "Mac could I have some time off. I want to take Jack's body back to Ireland to his parents and I want to be at the funeral."

Mac nodded. "Of course you can Lindsay." Mac looked from Lindsay to Danny. "You can have the time off to go with her Danny."

Danny nodded. "Thanks Mac. Wait, how did you know?"

Mac smiled at his young detective. "I don't know Danny there was something about 'Mac I heard you were looking for Lindsay' and 'Yeah we traded shifts, she said she had something personal' and the fact that Lindsay always tells me when she trades shifts, that gave it away."

At this everyone in the room laughed and for a moment the events of the other day never happened.

**THE END**


End file.
